


An Indulgent Coexistence

by NoContractTermination



Series: Garbage collection bot [100 kinks] [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes, Stockings, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContractTermination/pseuds/NoContractTermination
Summary: Johnny comes home from a schedule to find Taeil curled up in Johnny's white sweater, panties, stockings, and nothing else. Meanwhile, Taeil masters the element of surprise.





	An Indulgent Coexistence

**Author's Note:**

> \- picture reference: https://www.instagram.com/p/BVceKW5jG2P/?taken-by=nctnightnight  
> \- 50% belated birthday fic for Taeil, 50% pure garbage

"Did you hang up the clothes on your chair?" was the first thing Taeil murmured to Johnny when Johnny’s back hit the seat in the middle row of the van. "Taeyong’s been bothering me to ask you."

Yuta snorted from where he was sitting next to Taeil in the back, and Johnny leaned his head back on the headrest while Taeil played with his hair gently, a new habit he’d picked up since the undercut, as if he had to feel to get used to it. A stack of partly-dirty clothes was starting to pile up on the swivel chair in Johnny and Jaehyun’s room, and Johnny should've reminded Taeil to close their door this morning before Taeyong passed by and needlessly stressed himself out over it.

Johnny was the type to let his scent accidentally linger on things for days. It wasn’t a dirty smell: patches of deodorant, a little cologne, some body wash and dry shampoo, and something distinctly _American_ , Doyoung would always say, his nose twitching like a rabbit when he pointed out Johnny had been wearing those jeans for the past week and a half. 

Johnny liked it. It was homely and reminded him of different times in his life, and clothes that were very much his own felt safe and relaxing, like a home to return to when he closed his eyes. And the smells sometimes lured Taeil into cuddling with him for longer until it enveloped them both like a fleece blanket. Taeil had never explicitly stated liking the scent of Johnny’s clothes, but that wasn’t Taeil. He did things by showing, and the way he nuzzled back into the jeans and sweaters and tees when he waltzed in half-naked at night to play computer spoke loud enough. Of course, Johnny never minded smelling himself on Taeil, either. It roused something both proud and grateful inside: the realization that Taeil didn’t mind being his, and the amazement that never diminished in response to that, no matter how long they’d been seriously dating.

"Those don’t go with the clean clothes," Johnny explained, and Taeil hummed.

"Throw them in the wash then?"

"But they’re not _dirty_ either."

"Johnny changes clothes like 5 times a day," Doyoung said, and Johnny grunted in his direction, too soothed by Taeil’s fingers to bother moving. "It’s the half-dirty clothes. They have a system."

"So… the ones you’ve worn before but don’t want to wash?" Taeil puzzled out.

"It’s The Chair," Yuta added. "Don’t tell me you don’t have The Chair, Taeil-hyung?"

Jaehyun laughed from his spot next to Yuta. "He rooms with Taeyong, what do you expect?" he said, and a quiet chuckle rippled through the van. "It’s either laundry or closet, no in between."

Taeil hummed a tune this time as if in thought, and Johnny closed his eyes, Taeil’s fingers in his hair lulling him into a quick nap all the way until they dropped Taeil, Yuta, and Doyoung back at the dorm and only Johnny and Jaehyun were left in the car headed to PowerFM’s radio studio. 

—

When Johnny came home, Taeil was waiting for him curled up with an iPad in the corner where the dresser met the wall. Taeil had a habit of settling into places that were not made specifically to be settled into, but he fit there anyway, assuming the role of a piece that belonged. Johnny smiled softly as his gaze swept over Taeil, effectively bundled in the white high-neck sweater Johnny was wearing at EnNana yesterday and looking like a little cupid wrapped in a cloud. "No one’s home?" Johnny said, right as his eyes conveniently dropped to Taeil’s legs, which were… very _very_ pants-less. 

Taeil made use of the element of surprise so often nothing should've been a surprise at this point, and yet it was. Johnny's breath hitched in his throat, suddenly hit with a wave of _I'm a young adult man and I haven't had sex in over a week because I've been practicing choreography until the wee hours of the morning with my bandmates and no one wants to hear us fucking for the entire duration of three hours of sleep that we_ are _able to get._ It was reaching the level of frustration that started getting hard to explain, to the point Johnny was distracting himself with stupid mobile games and Internet thinkpieces in his spare time to try _not_ to get turned on because he'd just face disappointment. Which, regarding blue balls, was both emotionally and physically painful.

Taeil glanced up at him and sent him a soft smile. "Nope," he sang, though Johnny’s attention was still glued to his legs and the stockings that wrapped around them and squeezed his thighs where they ended. Taeil had the power to singlehandedly bring down the entire cardhouse of self control in the form of sexual denial Johnny had so laboriously built. It was one of his many specific superpowers.

It was normal because their schedules were getting busier these days to expect the dorm to be mostly empty. That Johnny would greet a partly naked, mostly flushed, very alluring Taeil with that question was just horrible luck. The innuendo did not go unnoticed.

Johnny's sweaters were just short of massive on Taeil, and this one fluttered across Taeil’s thighs, barely covering his hips and everything underneath. It was almost sterotypical for Taeil wearing Johnny's clothes to be a massive turn-on, framed in the right situations. Home alone, sexually frustrated, desperate for affection more or less fit the bill. 

The sleeves flopped past Taeil's hands, and it hung from his shoulders light and graceless, hugging them for dear life. A rush of arousal flooded through Johnny as he honed in on the stockings, which were sheer and off-white, showing a bit of Taeil’s skin underneath, clutching at his thighs as they threatened to slide down. Johnny’s mouth went dry at the thought. He wouldn’t mind that. 

Oh, Johnny’s legs suddenly weren’t working. This was a daily occurrence between dance practice and the presence of Moon Taeil. "Come here," Johnny croaked out, reaching his hands out a little pathetically into the shape of Moon Taeil.

The careful way Taeil stood up and shuffled over, his hips swaying delicately, indicated there was more, and whatever additional surprises Taeil had planned were bound to destroy every ounce of willpower Johnny had ever collected in his lifetime. Taeil’s knack for being impossibly soft and unintentionally sexy at the same time was nothing short of a health hazard. 

By the time Taeil stopped in front of him, Johnny was breathing harshly at Taeil flush against his body, probably able to feel Johnny’s dick getting hard through his pants, fed with so much sensory stimulation Johnny didn’t know where to look. From Taeil’s slow, rhythmic breathing to the slip of his stockings against Johnny's jeans to the little gap between the sweater's neckline and Taeil's skin, Taeil was both ethereal and the kind of ravishing you'd have to dig a little deeper than surface level to uncover. And god, it was so hot knowing that this side of Taeil’s was his and all his alone.

When Taeil reached forward for Johnny’s hands, his small fingers curling just around the edges of Johnny’s palms, Johnny flinched, Taeil's touch like fire against his oversensitive skin. 

This drew a sweet laugh out of Taeil, and the sound sent Johnny’s heart pounding as Taeil brought Johnny’s hands around him and down to his waist, where Johnny started rubbing little circles in Taeil’s hips reflexively, _finally_ finding purchase on the slip of Taeil’s soft dry skin under Johnny’s hands where it belonged. "No, silly," Taeil said with a smile, and Johnny cocked an eyebrow at him. "Underneath." 

Johnny hummed in understanding and reached under the sweater, starting to loosen himself to the moment and the soft, heady comfort of Taeil. He wanted this moment.

In retrospect, that was like the worst time to have let his guard down, because Taeil was guiding Johnny's fingers slowly down under his shirt, gently against the warm skin of his upper thighs, all curves and round, relaxed affection— until they reached the hem of lacy _panties_ that dug into the skin of Taeil’s hips. 

" _Fuck_ ," Johnny choked out. Holy shit, since when did Taeil own those, and was he casually wearing them around the dorm, and now Johnny wouldn’t be able to look at Taeil’s ass without the extremely invasive recurring thought that he might be wearing silky panties right at that very moment. 

And Taeil just laughed, light and feathery like always. "So you like it?" he murmured as Johnny, starting to come completely undone, palmed Taeil’s hips shakily, slipping his hands underneath the waistband completely. 

"Fuck, how is that even a question," Johnny grumbled, burying his face into Taeil’s neck and breathing in a sweet mix of Taeil’s body wash and Johnny’s own deodorant from the sweater, the smell of day two hair at the nape of Taeil’s neck, the loose curls tickling Johnny’s nose. Johnny wanted to see, to look at the material against Taeil’s skin and the way it clung to his hips and stretched around his dick and followed the line of his ass, but there was no way he’d survive looking at Taeil and touching him at the same time, so he closed his eyes and mouthed at the skin of Taeil’s neck, leaving Taeil humming contentedly. 

Taeil’s hands eventually came to rest on Johnny’s arms as they stood there in the entryway, frozen in a small momentary pocket and taking each other in. Johnny could feel the sweater covering Taeil’s palms and his fingertips peaking out from the edge, pressing into Johnny’s skin lightly. "I missed you," Taeil breathed, and Johnny smiled into his neck.

"It’s been like five hours," he replied gently, but he loved the little dollops of affection Taeil would sometimes pour over him all in one sitting. 

Taeil curled his fingers. "I love you," he said, and Johnny breathed in a deep gulp of Taeil’s presence, filling his lungs with it so that it might stain. Taeil cocked his hip to the side and pressed it into Johnny’s palm a little impatiently, and Johnny responded by flicking his tongue out to meet Taeil’s neck.

The taste of Taeil’s skin was otherworldly. Another health hazard, a mix of sweet and bland and soft and buttery, comforting and frankly should’ve been illegal for how addicting it was. Johnny flattened his tongue against it for more, waiting for the warmth to seep into his tastebuds, and Taeil shuddered and his nails dug little pricks into Johnny’s arms. 

Johnny couldn’t help sucking the patch of skin into his mouth greedily, running over it with his teeth while Taeil’s breathing picked up pace. "Johnny," he mumbled, and gasped when Johnny bit down lightly.

"Yes?" Johnny said, his voice a little strained. 

Taeil hummed again and tilted his head to the side, pulling the skin on his neck taut like a challenge. And Johnny dragged his teeth along the skin into the crook of Taeil’s shoulder where he left another mark, the motions making Taeil keen in his arms, squirming until Johnny had to hold him still by his hips and dig his fingers into Taeil’s ass, a warning to behave.

"Ah—," Taeil whined, jumping when Johnny pushed hard and their crotches shifted against each other.

Johnny let out a shuddering breath as he chased his own pleasure for a moment, grinding against Taeil’s crotch, imagining Taeil’s cock straining against his panties, and pushed Taeil against him rougher, harder, his hands running over every inch of Taeil’s skin and ending up at his lower back again, ghosting across the familiar dimples and the bump of Taeil’s tailbone. 

Taeil was rolling his hips into him deliriously. This was what he did when he got too desperate to control himself; he made these little movements he wasn’t even aware of, his eyes closed and his mind lost in pleasure. This was when Taeil’s movements were so inadvertently, unintentionally _sexual_ , and it drove Johnny crazy. "Please," Taeil whimpered. He rarely let out any coherent noises, but this little bit— this tiny demand— surged through Johnny’s veins like fire. 

Johnny groaned and palmed Taeil’s ass, running his hands down into Taeil’s panties and thumbing from Taeil’s tailbone down to his asshole, where Johnny’s thumb suddenly met wet, cold—"Fuck, Taeil, you—" Johnny gasped, choking on his spit as he rutted his hips forward unintentionally, and Taeil laughed between breaths.

"Yes," Taeil said, not without meaning. He wanted it. "I missed you," he repeated, his legs trembling when Johnny slipped the tip of his thumb into Taeil with little resistance. Johnny moaned as Taeil’s knees gave out for a moment and he fell against Johnny, pressing their dicks together again and running the heel of his foot up the back of Johnny’s shin.

"Tell me what you were doing while I was gone," Johnny said lowly, and Taeil whimpered, hanging onto Johnny’s shoulders as he tensed his legs to hold himself in place.

"I— I fingered myself," Taeil said quietly, and Johnny groaned and fucked two fingers into Taeil’s hole. Taeil cried out, shoving himself back against Johnny’s hand gracelessly. "I tried to— do it like you do," he continued. They were still in the fucking entryway, but Johnny swore if he moved he’d come right then and there. 

"You did so well," Johnny breathed, thrusting in and out slowly and twisting his fingers, purposely brushing past Taeil’s prostate to make him squirm. 

Taeil keened at the praise and rocked up against Johnny again before rolling his hips back into Johnny’s fingers, chasing that angle. When Johnny finally curled his fingers, Taeil spasmed in his arms and opened his mouth in a silent scream, digging his nails into Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny let him come down before moving again. He wasn’t coming this easily, and it didn’t seem like Taeil wanted to either; he was biting his lips and furrowing his eyebrows while his legs continued to tremble. "I… I was just trying to prep a bit," Taeil started quietly. Johnny tensed, rubbing Taeil’s walls in a soothing rhythm, trying to help him relax. "I was thinking of you— about your fingers," Taeil gasped out, and Johnny fucked his fingers in deep, watching Taeil bite his lip again as he pushed himself back on them to keep himself on the edge. 

Johnny could probably come just watching Taeil like this, using his fingers to pleasure himself. He was fingering Taeil at a steady pace now, having mastered the art of keeping him desperate but not enough so that he came too early. Taeil helped him in this, twisting his hips around and holding his breath at an even, shuddering tempo. 

"I thought about you spreading me open," Taeil said lowly, and Johnny groaned, faltering in his angle, making Taeil scream. " _Ah_! Johnny— I— it was… so hard not to come," he whined.

Johnny was trying hard to reign his mind in. Taeil always had the last say in the matter, though, even if he didn’t know it himself. The image of Taeil fingering himself and crying out Johnny’s name flashed across Johnny’s mind for just an instant, but it was enough to make Johnny growl and back Taeil the few steps into the wall. " _Fuck_ ," Johnny gritted out, and Taeil laughed breathlessly and gasped when Johnny propped his thighs up with his hands. Taeil wasted no time in wrapping himself around Johnny’s hips, his legs squeezing Johnny as Johnny held up him up and kissed him hard and messy, pulling his lips back and pushing in again and again until Taeil was taking frantic breaths and chasing his lips for more every time. "Wanna fuck you so bad," Johnny mumbled with his thumbs rubbing across Taeil’s thighs, and Taeil arched his back, running his hands quickly and efficiently all over Johnny’s tensed arms and shoulders. 

"Do it then," he whispered, holding Johnny’s face and pushing him back for just a moment to catch his gaze. The eyes that met Johnny’s were fierce for a moment, glimmering with mischief. Johnny took the time to lower one of Taeil’s legs to the ground so he could curl his fingers again inside Taeil, and Taeil cried out brokenly, hard thighs twitching in Johnny’s hands. Taeil squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, and they were glazed over with lust, his breathing deep and uneven. " _Please_ ," Taeil added. "Fuck me."

"Turn around," Johnny grunted, barely giving Taeil space to twist his body so that his front was pressed against the wall and his ass out a little. He purposely pressed back into Johnny’s dick, and it was all Johnny could do to undo his belt just enough so that he could push his pants down. Taeil rolled down his own underwear so that it rested just under his ass, spreading his legs a little as Johnny pushed apart Taeil’s cheeks with his hands. The fabric of the panties stretched across the backs of Taeil’s thighs, and Johnny couldn’t resist tugging at it and letting it snap against Taeil’s skin, making him whimper and curl his fingers into the wall. 

"Hurry," Taeil said desperately, which was always the last of Johnny’s intentions. He lined his dick up with Taeil’s entrance and pushed in slowly, running his hands up Taeil’s sides to remind him to breathe. Taeil was still tight around him, and Johnny changed his motions to opt for Taeil’s neglected dick instead, hanging hard over his panties and leaking a little onto the tiled ground. When Johnny touched him, Taeil cried out on a sharp breath in, rolling himself back the rest of the way onto Johnny’s dick.

They groaned in tandem as Johnny started to fuck in and out of Taeil’s heat, tracing the vein of Taeil’s cock and playing with the tip while Taeil held himself against the wall, helpless and coming apart. 

Johnny wasn’t going to last, not with Taeil fucking himself onto him and squirming and clenching around his dick like that, as if purposely drawing his orgasm from him with every thrust. The noises Taeil made, getting progressively louder, just made it worse. "I’m close Johnny, please, _harder_ ," he gasped, begging Johnny and fucking back onto him at the same time, almost wailing as Johnny obliged to his pleas and fucked him relentlessly as his hips started to stutter and jerk with arousal. 

Taeil finally came with a sob, collapsing his torso against the wall while pushing back on Johnny so that he was fully seated on him, and Johnny fucked him through it slow and deep, spreading the come on his hands across Taeil’s cock and watching him convulse again in his arms, another spurt of come streaking the wall and the sweater Taeil was wearing. Taeil panted heavily, and it took everything Johnny had to slow down a little and let him catch his breath, but then Taeil was reaching behind him and grabbing Johnny’s hip and pushing him forward into Taeil again. 

"Keep going, fuck, Johnny," Taeil whimpered, and Johnny’s cock throbbed at his pleas. "Come inside me." Johnny groaned and restrained himself anyway for a few more thrusts until he grabbed Taeil’s hips with both hands and squeezed his ass, fucking him at a brutal pace again as Taeil clenched around him and kept letting out these breathy, needy little cries until it was all too much and Johnny was coming, burying himself inside Taeil and holding Taeil to him, even as Taeil moaned high pitched and curled against the wall. Maybe it was the buildup or how goddamn _tight_ Taeil felt around him, but Johnny always came hard when he fucked Taeil, hard enough so that it would leak out of Taeil and onto the bed or, in this case, his panties, then the floor. 

Johnny pulled out of Taeil as his breathing slowed down, shuddering at how spent Taeil looked, his hair disheveled and his ass red, a sheen of sweat glittering across his skin and the sweater stuck to all the curves in his back. Johnny pressed his body flush against Taeil’s and started mouthing at his neck again only to have Taeil turn around in his arms and catch his lips in a lazy, sensual kiss.

"Love you, babe," Johnny said between kisses, and Taeil breathed out contentedly while nibbling on Johnny’s lower lip.

"Let’s clean up so we can cuddle," Taeil said tiredly, and Johnny laughed, brushing Taeil’s fluffy fringe off to the side and kissing his forehead.

"Is fucking against the wall a new low for us?" Johnny said, and Taeil shrugged, rolling the cramps out of his shoulders. He kicked the stained panties to the floor and stepped out of them, waltzing over to the laundry hamper in the closet, and Johnny gulped at the view of Taeil’s ass peeking out from under the hem of his sweater again and found himself following Taeil in unwitting stupor.

"Dunno, it was pretty hot," Taeil replied, turning around and grinning at finding Johnny right behind him, useless with a blue dish towel and hopelessly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write birthday fic but some of my friends were being enablers, so here you go! I think I'm getting more and more garbage as the days go on _(:3｣∠)_ 
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for reading and commenting. I was really moved by the overwhelming responses to the Tenil. I wasn't expecting so much at all and it made me really really happy. Thank you again!


End file.
